What Followed
by MeganLucy26
Summary: "How was it possible to be so insanely upset, and scared not knowing what the next few weeks were going to bring, yet being the happiest you'd ever been in your whole life?"


Authors Note...

Happy 10th Anniversary Guys! Yes It's Unbelievable To Think But 10 Years Ago Today The Final Episode Of Our Beloved Show Aired. So Much Has Happened In 10 Years And For Me In The Last Year And I Can't Imagine My Life Without Friends In It!

This Isn't Really Anything Special Just A One Shot Of What I Imagined Happening After Our Characters Left Apartment 20 Heading For Central Perk. The Start And The End Are Focused On How Chandler Perceives His Life And As A Treat For Amber Because I Love Her There's A Teeny Tiny Bit Of Mondler Smut Somewhere In The Middle! ;)

Anyway I Hope You All Love Reading This As Much As I Loved Writing It And I Hope I Don't Make Anyone Cry! :D Hugs, Kisses And Huge Squeezes If It's Any Comfort If You're Thinking Of Watching The Last One Like I Am! Finally Please Review I Love To Know What You Guys Think Of My Work, Love You All!

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright.

* * *

How was it possible to be so insanely upset, and scared not knowing what the next few weeks were going to bring, yet being the happiest you'd ever been in your whole life? Chandler questioned this silently as he cradled his new born daughter in his arms, observing Monica- his beautiful wife, holding their son as she tentatively took the newborns hand in her own.

Jack Ross Bing and Erica Lilly Bing. They finally had their children, they finally had a family to call their own, and he truly couldn't be happier. From just observing his wife over the past 24 hours he knew, that she too was the happiest she'd ever been in her whole life.

He was scared though beyond belief. He'd lived in the city for over half his life, 10 of those years he'd constantly been surrounded by the people he loved so dearly. Now he and Monica, along with their children were moving 30 minutes away to their new house in Weshchester. 30 minutes away from Joey, from Ross, from Rachel and Phoebe and Emma.

Away from the place he called home.

He jumped slightly, the world reforming around him as Monica squeezed his hand tightly with the hand that had originally been holding Jack's tiny hand. He could see the worry on her face when she saw him jump, he smiled softly at her, reassuring her that he was fine before pressing a kiss to her lips.

He realised then, right in that moment as he kissed the love of his life that wherever she was, wherever his children were, it was home. They were his world, and he knew deep down this is what he'd waited for his whole life.

"I love you" Monica whispered softly as she rested her head on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck.

"I love you too" He replied tilting his head to capture her lips again, Jack whimpering softly caused them both to pull away.

"Someone's jealous that Daddy got more Mommy time than him" Rachel grinned observing the couple from the armchair, "It feels so right calling you guys that now" She smiled.

"What's wrong baby?" Monica cooed softly as she rocked the tiny bundle in her arms, grinning at Rachel's words.

"I'm betting that Erica's the quiet one and Jack's the hell raiser" Phoebe laughed, clearly amused by Jack's antics and Erica's peacefulness as she sipped her coffee from where she sat at the table.

"Don't bet on my babies" Monica stated as she settled Jack against her chest, rubbing his back soothingly.

"When are Mom and Dad coming to see them?" Ross questioned lifting his head from where he sat on the floor in front of the armchair with Emma sat in front of him.

"Day after tomorrow" Chandler replied after Monica had failed to answer after several seconds all her attention focused on calming Jack, "So Saturday"

"What about your parents?" Joey questioned hesitantly knowing Chandler was still nervous about his parents involvement in Jack and Erica's lives.

"My Mom's got a month off starting Monday, so she's coming on Tuesday and my Dad's coming Sunday to avoid my Mom" Chandler explained.

"And are you okay with that?" Joey questioned.

"Surprisingly, I mean it won't make up for anything from my childhood and I'm not a hundred percent ready for them to be babysitting and I know Mon isn't either but I want them to be involved" Chandler explained with a smile.

"Huh?" Monica questioned cluelessly hearing her name.

"Nothing babe" Chandler smirked, "It's 4:40 though, you ready to go?"

"Now?" Monica questioned quietly glancing around at her friends, "Kay" She smiled.

"You only wanna go because there's unpacking to be done" Rachel laughed as Chandler stood up, gently laying Erica in her car seat.

"Maybe" Monica giggled, "No, we really should go, we want to get the nursery set up before anything else" She added as she handed Jack to Chandler who lay him down in the second car seat.

"You guys want help getting all this to the car?" Ross questioned motioning to Jack and Erica's car seats, and the pushchair the twins had been bought in with.

"Thanks" Chandler smiled, as he helped Monica up, everyone else joining them on their feet.

Rachel lifted Emma into her arms, resting the 1 year old on her hip, as Monica and Chandler each took a car seat. Ross took the folded up pushchair, while Phoebe took the diaper bag from Monica's shoulder resting it on her own. Joey just watched, quietly, observing how attentive Monica and Chandler were being, he smiled before taking Emma from Rachel's arms, the little girl giggled as Joey kissed her cheek softly.

"Bunny!" Emma whined, fighting Joey's arms as she tried to get down.

"Here you go Sweetie" Rachel smiled handing the white, fluffy bunny to her daughter, a gift from Monica and Chandler when she was born.

"Em, you're seriously gunna lose bunny one day" Joey chuckled, following everyone else out the door, waving bye to Gunther in the process.

"You happy, sweetie?" Chandler questioned wrapping his free arm around Monica's shoulders observing his wife's smiling face.

"Very" Monica grinned, "Pheebs, the keys are in the front pocket" She stated turning to the blonde when the group reached the silver Porsche.

"Here you go" Phoebe smiled handing the keys to Chandler who went ahead and unlocked the car, before rounding the car to the drivers side, he opened the backdoor, clicking Jack's car seat into place without disturbing his now sleeping son. Monica followed suit, clicking Erica's car seat into place behind the passenger seat.

"Do you think we need a more family friendly car?" Monica questioned thoughtfully as she took the diaper bag from Phoebe while Ross and Chandler put the pushchair in the trunk.

"Mon, sweetie, we just bought a house and found out we got 2 babies instead of 1, we'll talk about it okay?" Chandler chuckled.

"Sorry" Monica giggled, "Thanks you guys" She stated turning to the other 4 and her niece, "You know for everything"

"Mon, you're talking like you're never gunna see us again, you don't get rid of us that easy" Phoebe laughed embracing her friend in a hug.

"I know. Just-" Monica sighed brushing a tear from her cheek, "Everything's changing"

"For the better" Chandler stated wrapping his arms around his wife, trying to comfort her, "You guys know you're still welcome anytime" He smiled, "Just not too late or too early"

"God, I'm gunna miss you guys" Rachel cried.

"We're not doing this again, I've cried enough for one day" Phoebe smiled softly.

"Come on you" Chandler laughed opening the passenger door for Monica.

"Bye guys" Monica smiled climbing into the car.

"Don't-" Phoebe laughed, "Take care of our godchildren okay? You know it's so cool all 4 of us got to be godparents!"

"Imagine if it had been triplets" Ross laughed.

"Two's enough thanks" Chandler laughed, "Bye guys" He chuckled, "Don't let Rach cry too long" He added rounding the car before climbing into the drivers seat.

"Chandler, take care of them okay?" Ross stated seriously squeezing Monica's hand from where it rested in the cars window frame, her other hand wiping her tears.

"Ross-" Monica warned hitting her brothers hand away.

"Ross we've been married for 3 years now" Chandler chuckled, "Good luck, Rach" He added playfully.

"Okay seriously go because my tears are coming" Phoebe stated emotionally, "Plus me and Mike have a date in like an hour" She giggled.

"A proper date or-" Joey questioned suggestively as Phoebe blushed.

"You guys stop" Phoebe laughed.

"I'm going with or-" Chandler laughed, "Right, okay, we're seriously gunna go this time" He chuckled starting up the car.

"Love you guys" Monica smiled as Chandler pulled away from the curb.

"Love you too" The other 4 called.

"Baba!" Emma giggled causing everyone to laugh.

"Bye guys" Chandler called waving as they turned the corner heading away from Bedford Street, Chandler watched through his peripheral vision as Monica rolled the window up resting her head against the glass once it was completely up.

"Chandler?" She questioned quietly when they stopped at a set of traffic lights.

"Yeah, Mon?" He questioned turning his head slightly for a second to see her face before returning his vision back to the road ahead.

"Did we make the right decision?" She questioned, "You know, with choosing to live outside the city?"

"Ask me again when we get to the house" He smiled taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"I hate it when you're right" She laughed, "When are we gunna go shopping for extra baby things?" She questioned after a few minutes silence.

"I can pop out tomorrow for extra diapers and stuff, and for groceries to get us through the next few days and then we can go Wednesday if you like" He suggested, "You fancy McDonalds?" He added.

"God, yes" She laughed.

"20 nuggets and a strawberry shake?" He questioned.

"You know me so well" She laughed.

"Every single part of you" He smirked.

"How did you manage to make that sound dirty?" She laughed.

"I was telling the truth!"

* * *

"Home sweet home" Chandler smiled as they stepped into the house, each carrying a car seat, trying to avoid being in the way of the movers.

"I take back what I asked you in the car" Monica smiled.

"Mr and Mrs Bing, everything's out the van and everything you said you wanted upstairs is" One of the moves informed them.

"Thank you so much" Chandler smiled.

"Pleasure. Congratulations on your children by the way" He added.

"Thank you" Monica grinned happily.

"Nice doing business with you" The man grinned before exiting the house, closing the door behind him.

"I'm gunna set the travel crib up while we get everything else set up okay?" Chandler questioned.

"Do you wanna eat now or later?" Monica questioned.

"Later" Chandler smiled, "If you wanna get everything out the car I'll sort these 2"

"Kay" Monica grinned leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

* * *

"Food!" Chandler groaned desperately walking into his and Monica's new bedroom, their strawberry shake and chicken nuggets in his hand.

"God, I'm so hungry" Monica whined as she sat on their mattress which was positioned on the floor in the middle of their room.

"It took like 10 minutes to find the microwave" Chandler stated sitting down next to her.

"At least they're warm now though" Monica smiled retrieving a sachet of ketchup from inside the paper McDonalds bag.

"Did the twins go down okay?" He questioned taking a bite from the first nugget he grabbed.

"Yep" She grinned proudly, "I'd call them angels but I don't wanna jinx us" She giggled as she dipped a nugget into the dollop of ketchup.

"We finally got our babies, Mon" He smiled sweetly taking her free hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Finally" She smiled, "I love them so much Chandler and they're only just over a day old" She admitted a huge smile splitting her face.

"I never thought I'd actually get kids so this is just insanely surreal right now" He grinned taking another nugget from the box, "Like, I have a gorgeous wife who I love more than anything-" He laughed when he saw her blush, "I have 2 beautiful children, the job of my dreams, amazing friends, and a home to call my own"

"Don't make me cry" She giggled, sniffling as she kissed his lips lightly.

They fell into a comfortable silence, finishing the last of the chicken nuggets in the box, taking it in turns to sip the milkshake that sat between them, kissing occasionally before Chandler stood up throwing the rubbish into the trash bag that was hanging from their bathroom door.

"I'm gunna go turn everything off downstairs" He stated disappearing from the room.

Monica smiled when he left, completely overcome with happiness. They were finally parents, fair enough not the way they'd imagined but they had 2 beautiful children sleeping peacefully in the next room. Her tears began to fall, so insanely happy in that moment as she stood up, rummaging around inside a black duffle bag that lay on top of a suitcase of their clothes.

She smiled wiping her tears as she produced one of Chandler's old shirts that she slept in, a baby blue one that reached to her mid-thigh and fell slightly off her shoulder. She changed quickly before stepping into their ensuite bathroom, brushing her teeth and wiping off the makeup that had surprisingly lasted her the whole day, in between all her tears.

As she bent down to drop the several wipes she'd used into the trash she felt Chandlers arms wrap around her, pulling her body flush against his own. Wordlessly she turned in his arms pressing a delicate kiss to his lips, before returning to their bedroom leaving Chandler alone once again with his thoughts.

Completely elated he began to brush his teeth, as he slowly stripped off his clothes, removing his jeans and t-shirt dropping them into the laundry basket Monica had already assembled in the corner of the bathroom. He returned his toothbrush to its rightful place beside Monica's before returning to their bedroom, surprised to find Monica not there.

He grinned as he made his way out their room and down the hall into the fully furnished nursery, they'd taken the evening to make the nursery perfect, leaving enough space for a second crib that was already on its way. He stood in the doorway watching Monica as she sat in the rocking chair, Erica lying in her arms.

"I heard her stirring through the monitor" She whispered quietly without looking up at him, "I think she just needed a cuddle" She smiled finally lifting her eyes to look up at him.

"Did Erica need a cuddle or Monica?" He grinned playfully kneeling down in front of his girls, his son sleeping peacefully after a restless first full day.

"If I'd have needed a cuddle I'd have come to you" She replied with the same teasing tone as him, she stood up carefully making her way back over to the crib where she lay Erica back down, "Night princess" She smiled pressing a gentle kiss to her daughters head.

"Happy first night" Chandler smiled coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you" She laughed turning in his arms, resting her head against his chest.

"I love you too" He grinned, "Now, let's go to bed and celebrate" He added scooping her up in his arms, kissing her lips hastily to stop her shriek.

"You've been waiting for this all day haven't you?" She giggled against his lips as he carried her out the nursery, down the hall and into their own room.

"Try the past week" He laughed, pushing the door closed with his foot as he lowered them both onto the matress, "When did you find out the pillows and duvet?" He questioned noticing that their pillows and blanket were now spread out across the matress.

"While you were in the bathroom" She replied before reconnecting their lips, pushing him back onto the matress, straddling his torso with her legs as his head hit the pillows.

"You're so sexy, Mon" He whispered when she broke their kiss her lips travelling down his jaw and to his neck.

"You are too baby" She whispered, before gently biting his neck, eliciting a quiet groan from his lips. Her lips continued to suck and bite on his neck as her hands slowly snaked down his torso before cupping his erection through his boxers.

"Monnn-" He groaned, hastily unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing as she continued to massage his crotch. The minute her breasts were exposed his hands were there, his fingers grazed across her erect nipples massaging her breasts with the palms of his hands.

She whimpered softly, her eyes closed in complete and utter pleasure, his hands on her breasts, gently pleasuring her and making her more aroused by the second. She slowly lifted her body from his, her hands working on removing his boxers, his hands froze in place when hers wrapped around his pulsating cock, her finger brushing over his tip as a low groan fell from his lips.

"Fuck Mon-" He groaned breathlessly as she slowly began to slide her hands up and down his shaft, his cock growing harder in her hand. He removed his hands from her breasts, working on removing her panties instead, the unbuttoned shirt completely forgotten about as it fell from her shoulders. In turn she removed her hands from his pulsating cock, pulling her arms out the sleeves before dropping the shirt onto the floor beside them.

She fell forward, his left hand catching her while his right massaged her clit. She captured his lips with her own, swirling her tongue around his, she groaned loudly her lips gaping against his when his finger dipped without warning into her tight, wet hole.

She gasped when he added a second finger, plunging both inside her at a tantalisingly slow pace, gently rolling her onto her back before climbing on top of her.

"Chandlerrrr-" She groaned, her orgasm approaching at an alarming rate, "Fuck-" She cursed clutching desperately at his shoulders, "Chandler, I'm gunna-" She groaned cutting herself off.

He smirked, speeding his fingers up slightly before removing them completely. She whined, she was so close and he knew it, spreading her legs wider, he entered her without warning, his cock growing inside her, her walls clamped down around him as her orgasm wracked her body.

She hadn't even recovered from her first orgasm when her second began to build as he thrust in and out, his hips gyrating against hers as he buried his head in her hair.

"I love you, Mon"

"I love you too, Chandler"

* * *

Monica awoke the next morning to find the bed beside her empty. They'd been woken three times in the night, the twins clearly exhausted after their first full day. She clambered up off the matress, and padded down the hall into the nursery. Her heart swelled at the sight before her.

Chandler was sat in the rocking chair, his eyes closed, Jack and Erica both asleep lying against his chest, both of them wearing only a diaper. She grinned, happy tears falling onto her cheeks as she backed out the room, leaving all 3 to sleep.

She made her way downstairs, digging out the coffee machine from it's box and making herself a cup, she returned to the living room just as a yellow taxi pulled up outside the house. She grinned, making her way towards the front door and pulling it open. She watched, leaning against the doorframe as all 4 made their way up the driveway, talking about whatever the hot topic had been in Central Perk that morning, Emma toddling ahead in front of them.

"Hey Mon!" Phoebe grinned upon seeing Monica standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" She questioned sipping her coffee.

"We thought we'd help you guys get set up" Rachel smiled, helping Emma climb the few steps up onto the porch.

"Mon, why are you crying?" Ross questioned, his brotherly instincts immediately kicking in.

"Happy tears" She smiled.

"Where's Chandler?" Joey questioned as they all piled into the living room.

"I thought I heard voices" Chandler grinned appearing at the top of the stairs, a twin in each arm.

"Sorry we woke you sweetie" Monica stated walking over to him taking Erica from his arms, seeing Jack was now awake.

"I wasn't sleeping" He smiled, "Heard you crying and everything" He grinned playfully, kissing her lips softly.

"Happy tears!" Monica replied defensively before turning back to the other 4, "You guys want coffee?"

Chandler realised then, as they all stood together in what he already knew would be there new hangout, that this was his family and no matter how far away they seemed to be, and how lost he thought he felt, or how everything was changing, they'd all settle into their old routine, a family routine, not for just him, Monica and the twins, but for all 6 of them, children, husbands, parents and lesbian ex-wives included.

They'd been together as a 6 for 10 years now. It had been 10 years since Rachel had ditched Barry, running away from her own wedding and Chandler could honestly say- even if he hadn't felt it at the time, it was one of the best things that had ever happened to any of them. It had bought them together, and here they were 10 years later, still as crazy as ever. The question was though-

Would all 6 of them be together, like this, in another 10 years time?

Yes. Without a doubt because they were family, and family stuck together, no matter what life through at them. 10 years ago he hand no idea how his life was going to play out, now he just took life as it came, day by day, week by week, month by month, hoping things would continue to improve. He doubted that could actually happen though, not when he was so insanely happy in that moment, happier than he'd ever been in his whole life, he didn't really care what followed in the next 10 years though as long as his family was with him he'd be able to overcome anything.


End file.
